nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Final Fight
|system1JP = December 21, 1990 |system1EU = December 10, 1992 |system1AU= 1992 |system2 = Game Boy Advance |system2NA = September 26, 2001 |system2JP = May 25, 2001 |system2EU = September 28, 2001 |system3 = Virtual Console (Wii) |system3NA = May 7, 2007 |system3JP = April 17, 2007 |system3EU = April 27, 2007 |system3AU = April 27, 2007 |system4 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system4NA = October 3, 2013 |system4JP = August 6, 2014 |system4EU = October 3, 2013 |system4AU = October 3, 2013 |rating = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 12 |CERO = B |USK = 12 |ACB = PG |Fix = a |system6 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system6NA = July 14, 2016 |system6JP = August 10, 2016 }} Final Fight is a beat 'em up game released by Capcom. You play as one of 3 characters; Mike Haggar, the newly elected mayor, Cody, his daughter's boyfriend, and Guy, Cody's best friend. In the SNES port, Guy is removed. The group hunts down the Mad Gear gang to rescue Mike Haggar's daughter Jessica. Gameplay The SNES port lacks the co-op function of the Arcade original but retains most of the same content. You start by choosing which one you want to play as, each having different attributes and moves. Haggar is a former pro wrestler so his moveset is largely grapples and he throws any object he picks up while Cody is a martial artist who can use knives well. The industrial area and scene transitions were also removed from the SNES version. Due to the hardware limitations, SNES could only have 3 or so enemies on the screen so, there were more stopping points in this version. The game consists of 6 stages along with 2 bonus stages each taking in a different area of Metro City. Each stage had a boss. There was another SNES port of Final Fight in Japan called Final Fight Guy released in 1992. It featured Guy instead of Cody with a new opening explaining it. The new port also had 4 difficulty settings and two new power-ups. There was a limited American release of this port in June 1994 originally as a rental Localization Changes Legacy ''GBA'' Port The GBA port called Final Fight One returned the Industrial area, playable Guy and the scene transitions. 2 player co-op returned in the form of the link cable. Street Fighter Alpha 3 renditions of Cody and Guy are hidden characters. Other unlockable features include alternate palettes for each player character and the ability for two players to use the same character. The localizations featured most of the same changes as the SNES except Damnd and Sodom retained their names. ''Capcom Beat 'em Up Bundle'' The game was included as a part of the Capcom Beat 'em up Bundle along with other Beat 'em up games like Captain Commando. Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, SNES) Category:Capcom games Category:1989 video games Category:2001 video games Category:Final Fight games